Dark Mirror
by yellow 14
Summary: When W.I.T.C.H are trapped in the Dark Mirror by Nerissa, Hay Lin is the only one who can save them. But does Hay Lin have the strength to defeat the Dark copies of her friends, or will she die trying?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: What the hell do you think? It's on , idiot!

AN: Comic based.

AN2: Before someone tells me that I should be focusing on my studies, this was written BEFORE I started studying and has been sitting in my to do box for some time.

Will looked at her friends as they prepared to enter Shell Cave.

"Right" she began. "Thanks to Candracar's information, we know that Nerissa been working on a way to get the heart in this cave, but unfortunately they are unable to see what she's doing, thanks to her magical interference. So we'll need to go in and find out." she gave Cornelia and Irma a hard stare. "We go in and we get out as soon as possible, we're not seeking a fight here, just a reconnaissance mission, ok?"

The others gave her their affirmatives and calling forth the Heart of Candracar, she transformed them into their guardian forms. Although Will had no intention of getting into a fight, she preferred to avoid getting caught unprepared. The five of them had been on edge, ever since they'd rescued Caleb from Nerissa's clutches. Now they were preparing to take the offensive once more and it felt good.

Turning them invisible, Will lead them into Shell Cave. Nerissa watched them enter using her scrying bowl and smiled. Her trap was working according to plan.

* * *

Susan Vandom was sitting at her desk at Simultech, when she felt a sudden sense of foreboding about Will hit her. Pulling out her mobile, she was about to start dialling Will's phone when she paused for a moment. Will was with her friends and was a sensible girl. If she was in trouble, her friends would make sure she was ok.

* * *

Thomas Lair felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise as his sixth sense kicked in, as it always did when danger threatened. Glancing around, he didn't see anything that seemed dangerous, when a sudden impulse hit him.

"Irma?" he asked under his breath

* * *

Peter was playing basketball with his friends when he felt an illogical sense of fear for his sister. Momentarily shaken, he shook his head to clear it.

* * *

Elyon felt a sudden wave of nausea overcome her. After she finished vomiting spectacularly, she pulled herself up. A sense of fear for Cornelia's safety hit her.

* * *

Yan Lin felt a shiver go down her spine and with a gasp she realised what it meant.

"Oracle!" she cried out, "The Guardians are in grave danger!"

* * *

"Why does this guardian stuff always happen in places like this" Irma asked plaintively.

"Probably like to be predictable." Cornelia replied. "Either that or fate doesn't like us."

"Probably just you Corny." Irma replied with a smile. Cornelia's reply was cut off by Will.

"Not now guys. This is meant to be a STEALTHY recon job."

"Sorry." They both whispered.

Turning a corner at the end of the cave, Will let out a gasp of surprise. Standing there was a huge mirror. Its frame was covered in runic symbols and in each corner was a fierce gargoyle.

"THIS is what Nerissa's been building?" Irma practically screeched. "She wants to admire herself in privacy or something?"

"I'm not so sure it is." Taranee pointed out as she started to examine the mirror's frame.

"I agree." Will added. "She's gone to a lot of trouble for this. Why?"

"Let's see. Nerissa blocks out the Oracles ability to see what she's doing in this cave. So the Oracle sends us in to find out what she's up to." Taranee said as she started ticking the reasons off with her fingers. Will let out a gasp.

"But Nerissa is likely to figure that out!" Will began, her eyes widened. "It's a trap! Everyone out!"

But as Will yelled out those words, the runic symbols around the mirror began to glow. Before they could do anything, the cave was flooded with a bright blue light and then, nothing.

* * *

Hay Lin groaned as she sat up. She opened her eyes to see an open pasture around her and her grandmother strolling towards her, a grim look on her face.

"Hello Granddaughter." Yan Lin began. "I fear we have underestimated Nerissa once more."

"Grandma, what happened!?! Are the others ok? The last thing I remember is Will ordering us out of the cave." Hay Lin replied anxiously, a sense of fear rising in her chest.

"Granddaughter, we don't have much time. Nerissa has uncovered the Dark Mirror, something my generation of guardians fought as well." Yan Lin said in an uncharacteristically sharp voice. Holding up her hand to forestall Hay Lin's question, she continued. "The Dark Mirror imprisons those who look into it and creates a perfect copy of the person in question, right down to their powers and their memories. The main difference between these duplicates and the real thing is that these duplicates are evil."

Yan Lin waved her hand and a screen appeared on the ground. In it, Hay Lin could see what appeared to be her and her four friends.

"Behold your dark mirror duplicates." Yan Lin said calmly. Hay Lin stared as the duplicates struggled to get the hang of walking, standing up and then falling down again, trying to get their powers to work properly (Hay Lin winced as she watched her dark mirror duplicate kicked up a sandstorm around herself.)

Yan Lin turned to face her granddaughter. "Granddaughter" she began "you are the only guardian still free. To free your friends, you must defeat their copies. You're also the only person who can save their loved ones." Hay Lin gulped.

"How do I get to stop all five of them at once?" Hay Lin asked nervously. "There's no way I can get to all of them in time."

"This, granddaughter, is where I teach you the art of creating doppelgangers. Astral drops that can use magic. For each doppelganger you make though, will reduce the amount of magic you have individually as your magic spreads out over more and more people. You will have to outsmart the dark mirror duplicates." Yan Lin replied calmly, but Yan felt her heart fall to her feet. This would have been a difficult task even for the keeper of the heart. For an ordinary guardian, it seemed almost impossible. Then she saw her granddaughter's eyes gleam and Yan Lin knew that there was no way her granddaughter would stay out of the fight anyway. With a heavy heart she began to explain how to create doppelgangers.

* * *

Hay Lin let out a slight groan as she opened her eyes. Looking around her, she saw she was still in Shell Cave, right in front of the mirror. But while she was still there, her friends definitely were not.

Looking into the mirror, Hay Lin saw Will, Irma, Taranee and Cornelia inside the mirror. They weren't struggling. In fact they were sleeping in glass coffins that looked a lot like Snow White's coffin.

"I'll be back for you." She whispered against the mirror, before turning around. Concentrating hard, she started to summon forth her doppelgangers.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: W.I.T.C.H: A work of considerable skill. Spot the difference.

The first doppelganger of Hay Lin blinked owlishly as she popped into existence. So did the second one. And the third and the fourth.

"Oh hello me." Her first doppelganger said to Hay Lin. "I think we ought to come up with names so we don't get too confused as to who's who."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that I don't want to say Hay Lin and get EVERYONE answering me." The second doppelganger said firmly.

Hay Lin shook her head and pointed to each of the doppelgangers in turn.

"You're one, you're two, you're three and you're four." She told them firmly. She held her hands up to stop the flood of complaints streaming from her doppelgangers. "We don't have time! One, you're going after Will's mirror image, Two, you get Irma's, Three, Taranee's and four, you go after Cornelia's. Any questions?"

"Yeah, do we HAVE to keep these names?" Three asked plaintively, in a voice that reminded Hay Lin of Irma.

"Only for now. Now GO!" Hay Lin told them and all five girls flew off in different directions.

WITCHWITCHWITCHWITCH

Will's dark mirror copy looked up at the Simultech building and smiled a particularly nasty smile.

"I'm going to enjoy this." She murmured to herself and leaned against one of the cars in the car park. As Susan Vandom came out of the building and approached her car, she spotted the double and smiled.

"Will, hi! What are you doing here?" Susan asked cheerfully. Will's double looked at Susan and smiled at her.

"Aren't I allowed to see my _dear_ mother?" she asked in a sarcastic tone. Susan frowned slightly. There was a look on Will's face that made her feel uneasy.

"Will…?" Susan started, when suddenly Will's double put her hands out in front of her and a pink beam blasted Susan into a nearby car. Scrabbling up against a car, breathing heavily and eyes wide with shock, Susan tried to comprehend what exactly was happening. The double let out a cackle and opened her hand to deliver a killing blow. Susan closed her eyes.

WITCHWITCHWITCHWITCHWITCH

Hay Lin #1 spotted Will's double blasting Susan across the car park. As the double opened her hands to unleash a killing blow, Hay Lin #1 dived hard and smashed Will's double into the ground. As the double started to shake herself, Hay Lin #1 jumped up and grabbed Susan, dragging her to her feet.

"RUN!" Hay Lin #1 bellowed.

"But-"

"Later, just get to Ludmoore manor!"

Susan nodded grimly and dived into her car and drove off as fast as possible.

Will's double stood up and glared at Hay Lin #1.

"You're going to pay for that one." She growled. Hay Lin #1 dived aside as a blast of magic slammed past her.

"Not today I think!" Hay Lin #1 replied in an almost cheerful voice, shooting into the sky. The double growled as Hay Lin #1 shot away.

"You WILL pay, I promise you that."

WITCHWITCHWITCHWITCHWITCH

Tom Lair snapped the handcuffs on yet another member of the criminal gang with practised efficiency. This particular gang had been responsible for a string of thefts at the local pool and Heatherfield Police Department had managed to catch them in the act this time and round up the entire gang.

"Hello dad. Big bust?" Irma's double asked, a cruel grin on her face.

"IRMA! What are you doing here? I thought you were going to the beach with your friends?"

"Oh, I just wanted to show you a few tricks I've picked up." Irma's double replied, waving her hands at the pool water. The water swirled and a snake composed entirely of water erupted from the centre. Several people screamed and two of the officers pulled out their pistols. Tom just stared in surprise, a million questions running through his mind, but his voice seemed to have just vanished.

"Do you _like_ it dad?" Irma's double asked mockingly. "Because Daddy dearest, there's still the main show."

Suddenly the water snake shot towards Tom and wrapped itself around him in a single swift motion. Before he could say anything, he was engulfed in the water, struggling to breath and wildly kicking and flaying. But it was useless, the water snake was too deeply wrapped around him and whatever he did, the snake moved with him.

WITCHWITCHWITCHWITCHWITCH

Hay Lin #2 found Irma's double easily enough. The screams of the terrified bystanders and the sounds of gunshots were a give-away. Spotting the huge water snake Hay Lin #2 cursed under her breath. There was NO way they'd be able to hide this. Even Irma's double, it seemed, was something of a show-off. She dived hard towards the snake.

WITCHWITCHWITCHWITCHWITCH

The edges of Tom's vision was beginning to blur, when he saw Hay Lin (or, more accurately, Hay Lin #2, but he was not to know that.) burst into the water and pinching his nose, she pulled his mouth onto hers and blew fresh, breathable air into his lungs.

Irma's double frowned as she saw Hay Lin #2 save Tom Lair's life. She waved her hands about once more and the water began to assume a new shape, this time a crushing ball that threatened to crush them. As the ball contracted though, a sharp pain shot through her shoulder as a bullet slammed into it.

The sudden distraction was all that was needed to cause Irma's double to release the ball, which collapsed and disgorged the very wet Hay Lin #2 and Tom Lair.

"Time I was leaving." Irma's double murmured to herself as more police vehicles started to arrive. Turning the water to mist, she made good her escape.

Meanwhile, Hay Lin #2 watched her escape. There was a tapping on her shoulder and she turned to see Tom Lair looking at her curiously.

"What" he started, "is going on here?"

WITCHWITCHWITCHWITCHWITCH

The first Peter knew about his sister even being there was when he was engulfed in flames. As he fell to the ground and started to roll, he heard Taranee's double cackling evilly. As she walked away, a gust of air suddenly blew the flames out and Hay Lin #3 walked up to him.

"Are you ok?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"Y-y-yeah." He replied, feeling thoroughly shaken.

"Good. I need you to drive to Ludmoore manor, quickly. I'll explain everything on the way."

Still in muted shock, Peter opened the car door and let her in. And as he drove, Hay Lin #3 talked. Whatever she said though, Peter couldn't say. He simply couldn't take anything in at the moment.

WITCHWITCHWITCHWITCHWITCH

A sudden landslide rumbled and hundreds of tons of hard, solid Earth suddenly erupted from the ground and flew towards the playground. A whirlwind of Earth surrounded the playground and in its centre huddled together were Anna Lair and Elizabeth Hale. And underneath them, holding one another in sheer terror, Chris and Lillian huddled together.

WITCHWITCHWITCHWITCHWITCH

Cornelia's double stood on slightly higher ground, a smirk on her face. Slowly closing her hand, the whirlwind of Earth steadily closed.

WITCHWITCHWITCHWITCHWITCH

Hay Lin #4 spotted the huge whirlwind and cursed under her breath. Trust Cornelia's double to be as much of a show off as the real thing! Diving fast, Hay Lin #4 spotted the people huddled at the centre of the whirlwind. Looking closer, she recognised them as the mothers of Cornelia and Irma.

"Dear God, I don't think Irma could stand being friends with Cornelia if Cornelia's double succeeds here." She murmured to herself.

WITCHWITCHWITCHWITCHWITCH

Elizabeth spotted the flying girl first. As the figure slowed and stopped directly above them, she recognised the girl. Pointing up, she yelled.

"What's Hay Lin doing up there?"

"I don't know!" Anna yelled back and started to cough as she inhaled a mouthful of dust.

There was a sudden whoosh as the air above them was suddenly sucked away. The Earth surrounding them flew up and converged on Hay Lin's position, forming a giant ball of Earth. It was Anna Lair who realised the imminent danger first.

"RUN FOR IT!" she yelled. "It's all falling down."

Grabbing their respective offspring, Anna Lair and Elizabeth Hale ran out of the park as fast as humanly possible.

WITCHWITCHWITCHWITCHWITCH

Hay Lin #4 realised her mistake too late to stop the inevitable. As the Earth closed around her, she realised that she didn't have enough power to keep it all in the air. And as the Earth crushed her to death, she realised that she didn't even have the power to shield herself from the Earth she'd pulled up.

WITCHWITCHWITCHWITCHWITCH

The Earth mound smashed into the ground, sending debris everywhere. By sheer chance, Hay Lin #4's body landed in front of the two women. It was obvious, even without further examination, that the girl was dead. Elizabeth turned pale and Anna murmured under her breath. Chris and Lillian were bawling, their fear still palatable.

"Dear God, what is going on here?" Anna asked softly.

WITCHWITCHWITCHWITCHWITCH

Hay Lin's double frowned in anger. It had taken her far too long to reach here. The others had already started and now she was the only one who hadn't started her attack! It just wasn't fair! Smiling nastily at the restaurant below, Hay Lin's double summoned up her powers.

WITCHWITCHWITCHWITCHWITCH

Hay Lin spotted her double as soon as she arrived. Accelerating to full speed, Hay Lin slammed into her double, knocking her into a spin.

"Serves you right!" Hay Lin exclaimed happily. "You DON'T hurt FAMILY!"

Her double sent a blast back at her, but as Hay Lin turned to evade, she was suddenly hit by a burst of pain as Hay Lin #4 died. And that was all the distraction needed to ensure that the beam caught a glancing blow, instead of missing completely. Sent spinning, Hay Lin saw her double smirk nastily and send a blast of magic towards the Silver Dragon.

There was a moment of silence as the burst hit. Then a rumbling sound the building abruptly collapsed. Giving Hay Lin a sarcastic smirk, Hay Lin's double flew away.

"See you around toots." She said, as Hay Lin finally levelled out.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: FAN fiction. Now why do you suppose it's called that?

AN: Sorry about the delay with updating this fic, I'm afraid the plot bunny is being uncooperative.

"What's this all about Hay Lin?" Susan asked in a determined voice as she stormed into Ludmoore Manor.

"Well it's kind of-"

"And why was that thing looking exactly like my Will? And what's happened to my daughter?" Susan continued angrily with an expression that terrified Hay Lin #1

"Well it's kind of-"

"Get on with it girl!" Susan snapped, cutting her off mid-flow. "I've just faced something that looks like my daughter try to kill me! I am NOT in the mood to shilly-shally about!"

Hay Lin #1 was fortunately saved from having to answer Susan's question by the arrival of Hay Lin #3 and Peter Cook. Susan rounded on Peter.

"Peter Cook, do you know what's going on here?" she demanded angrily and Peter back away holding his hands out in front of him.

"Whoa, whoa! I don't know anything!" he protested. "All I know is that I got attacked by something that looks like my sister Taranee!"

There was a moment of silence as both Peter and Susan turned to look at both Hay Lin's. It was perhaps a mark of how angry they both were that neither seemed to notice that they were looking at two Hay Lin's. Fortunately for the Hay Lin's, a portal abruptly opened beside them and a tall bald man with a serene look on his face stepped out. The Hay Lin's recognised the Oracle straight away of course, but to Susan and Peter, he was merely an unwanted intruder.

"Susan Vandom, Peter Cook I will answer your questions. But first, you must follow me to a place of safety," he said looking at them both in turn, before looking at the two Hay Lin's. "One of your number has died and there are others in need of your protection."

"Gods, your right!" Both Hay Lin's exclaimed and their eyes widened. "We're on it, right away!"

Farewell for now, Hay Lin one and three," he said with amusement as he turned to face Susan and Peter while the two Hay Lin's both flew off.

"Hold on a minute, did you say THREE!"

W.I.T.C.H.W.I.T.C.H W.I.T.C.H.W.I.T.C.H

"I'm dreading this," Elizabeth said as they approached the turn towards the Lin's restaurant and Anna grimaced.

"I don't like it either. But whatever is going on here is obviously connected to the Lin family. At the very least, they can help us find the right person to help us," Anna replied.

"Don't know why I can't get through on the phone though," Elizabeth said with a puzzled frown. "I get the feeling that there's something wrong there as well."

"Mummy, mummy look there's Hay-Hay!" Lillian exclaimed happily and both women turned to see Hay Lin digging through a pile of rubble where the Silver Dragon used to stand. A couple of firemen were trying to pull her away, but she was determined.

"Oh. My. God." Anna said, staring in shock.

"How on Ear-" Elizabeth began.

Hay Lin meanwhile kept digging, determined to try save her parents, but the outlook was looking grimmer with every passing moment

"Mom! Dad!" she kept calling as she dug away the rubble. Even as her hands began to bleed and her arms began to bruise where she had managed to hit herself but she didn't notice. All that mattered was rescuing her parents.

When the first bodies were removed from the rubble, her heart seemed to stop, but she was relieved when it turned out to be someone else. It was a selfish relief, but one she would rather have than the grief of losing one of her parents.

Fang was the first person they found alive, his shouts drawing them to him. Despite being in the building when it collapsed, he only sustained minor injuries and that gave Hay Lin hope. Hope that her parents just might have escaped without being hurt.

Survivors were few and far between though and over the course of the following hour, more and more bodies were found and removed until finally Hay Lin found a body she recognised and had hoped not to find. At least, not like this.

Laying with her neck at a strange angle and under a pile of rubble, Joan Lin her beloved mother was dead.

Hay Lin didn't say anything. No noise escaped from her mouth. Only a look of horrified sadness crossed her face. Her mother, her precious muqin was dead as a result of her guardian duties and Hay Lin felt as though the weight of the world was on her shoulders. She was more than adequately aware that death could come for her and her fellow guardians in the line of duty, but that had always seemed like something that belonged in the never-never land. Now, someone close to her, the one person who she could always talk to about girl problems and the like was dead and although most people would say that it wasn't her fault, it certainly felt like it.

Her dad was recovered still alive and comatose and Hay Lin almost breathed out a sigh of relief mixed with fear. Relief that her father was still alive and fear that he might not wake up. As she was taken away with him in the ambulance, someone placed a blanket around her as an intense feeling of coldness came over her.

W.I.T.C.H.W.I.T.C.H W.I.T.C.H.W.I.T.C.H

Hay Lin #2 was blissfully ignorant of what happened to both her home and family, although in this case, bliss was a relative term. Under the intense stare of Detective Lair and at least one of his colleagues, Hay Lin #2 was busy wishing that she could be somewhere else right now.

"So let me get this straight," Tom began, with barely repressed anger in his voice. "My daughter and her friends are trapped in some kind of magic mirror and her evil clone is out there because your little group are playing at being 'superheroes'? Do you have ANY idea how dangerous this is? Why didn't you tell us? Why did you even think this was remotely acceptable?"

"Tom, take a break," the other officer said in an authoritive voice.

"Bu-"

"You're too close to this. I should take you off the case right now, but I believe in you. Don't make me regret it," the other officer said. "Tell Officer Patil to come in and take your place."

"Bu-"

"GO!" the other officer yelled pointing at the door. Tom stormed out and was replaced by a tall dark skinned man of Indian descent.

W.I.T.C.H.W.I.T.C.H W.I.T.C.H. W.I.T.C.H

"Hello Eric," Hay Lin's Dark Mirror copy said with a coy, seductive smile. "I've been looking for you."

"Oh hey Hay," Eric said as he gave her a smile. "What's up?"

"There's something I want to show you," Hay Lin's Dark Mirror copy said with a smile. "Something you'll be _dying_ to see."

"Cool. What?" he asked and suddenly a gust of wind slammed him against a wall. His eyes suddenly widened in surprise as Hay Lin's Dark Mirror clone slowly walked forward with a smirk on her face.

"Did you like it Eric dearest?" she asked in a mocking voice. "Because I'm really going to enjoy this."

With a wave of her arms, Eric was suddenly engulfed in a hailstorm of stones, piercing and cutting away while he covered his eyes with his arms in a desperate attempt to shield himself. Hay Lin's copy laughed and suddenly the storm stopped.

"Hay-Hay? That was dangerous, you could have killed me!" Eric practically shouted and Hay Lin's copy smiled and picked him up by the neck.

"No we wouldn't want that now would we?" she said in a husky voice so very unlike Hay Lin. "Killing someone should be a work of art."

Taking off into the sky, she flew higher and higher and the air became thinner and thinner. Eric shivered in the cold as he slowly felt ice begin to form around his face and he wondered why he was still conscious.

"You don't get to black out now Eric dearest," Hay Lin's copy said in a sing-song voice, a parody of the real Hay Lin's voice. She suddenly threw him away and he plummeted towards the ground. Suddenly he was caught by Hay Lin #3.

"Eric, Eric are you okay?" she asked as she tried to stop his descent. He groggily looked at her and then briefly at the Dark Mirror copy and he gave her a groggy smile.

"Fine," he said in a not entirely convincing voice. Hay Lin #3 had more pressing issues to be dealing with though as she realised that she just wasn't powerful enough to stop Eric's descent. She simply wasn't powerful enough on her own to stop him so instead she settled for slowing him down.

When they hit the ground, it wasn't at a lethal velocity and fortunately the ground was soft enough to cushion the impact, but they still hit the ground hard enough to bruise. And Hay Lin #3 smacked her head against the ground and split it open.

"Owwww," Hay Lin #3 said as she rubbed her bleeding forehead.

"Come on, the observatory isn't far from here," Eric said as he helped her up.

"No, we must get to Ludmoore manor," Hay Lin #3 said through a haze of pain. "I'll explain later, but we must get there."

Eric raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as he helped her walk in the direction of Ludmoore and Hay Lin was grateful for his silence. Her head was killing her!

W.I.T.C.H.W.I.T.C.H W.I.T.C.H. W.I.T.C.H

"I want to help," Peter said as the Oracle finished explaining everything.

"Mr Cook your desire is admirable but it is too danger-"

"Don't you DARE tell me that it's too dangerous after you sent my baby sister into the meat grinder!" Peter yelled angrily with a fierce expression on his face. "You have no RIGHT!"

"I agree, I want to help as well," Susan said, an expression of extreme anger on her face as well and the Oracle wilted slightly under her glare. "You sent my little girl off to be a superhero while you stayed safe in your fortress."

"It is an ho-" Oracle began, before Susan abruptly cut him off once more.

"She's only fourteen years old! She should be hanging out with her friends and flirting with unsuitable boys and worrying about things like homework and the like! Not gallivanting off left right and centre to save you and your lazy backsides!" she yelled, her every word threaded through with the extreme anger that only a mother could muster. "How DARE you stand there and claim that it's an honour!"

The Oracle, it is worth noting, was not a coward. Nor was he a fool, despite the assertion to the contrary by Nerissa and Halinor and Kadma alike. He had faced many dangerous foes and many fearsome nightmares. But none of them were as fearsome as an angry Susan Vandom and under her intense glare, he relented.

"Very well," he said sadly and mentally wondered what he was going to do when he had the parents of all five Guardians there.

W.I.T.C.H.W.I.T.C.H W.I.T.C.H. W.I.T.C.H

While the Dark Mirror copy of Hay Lin was happy to wonder off on her own, the other copies were less inclined to wonder off.

"I GOT SHOT!" Irma's copy shouted angrily and Cornelia's copy frowned.

"Geez, we're not deaf you know water-head!" she complained in annoyance.

"And Hay Lin got in the way!" Irma's copy continued angrily. "How the hell did she get away?"

"Well you don't need to worry about that," Cornelia's copy said smugly, before pointing at herself. "I got her. She's dead as a dodo."

"Hang on, when was this?" Taranee's copy asked thoughtfully and Cornelia's copy shrugged.

"Maybe fifteen minutes ago. Why?" she said and Taranee's double frowned.

"Because that's when Hay Lin got in my way!" Taranee's copy pointed out.

"And that's when I was stopped by her as well!" Will's double exclaimed. "Something very odd is happening here."

"Well whatever," Cornelia's double said with a sniff. "I'm off to finish the job."

"She isn't strong enough to fight all of us," Will's double continued thoughtfully. "If we all go after one target and lure her out then maybe we can find out what she's up to."

"Who do you have in mind?" Taranee's double asked curiously and Will's copy grinned evilly.

"Oh yes," she said with a smile. "How about dear old Matt?"


End file.
